


Today is the Day

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Not for peaceful nights.Not for a scarless body or mind.He would wake up every night if it meant he got to hold Keith in his arms again.He would sacrifice limbs to keep a smile on Keith’s face.Give up his heart if it meant Keith’s kept beating.Today is the day that will forever change Lance's life.





	Today is the Day

 

He never knew he would find love in a pair of purple eyes. Never fathomed he’d gain the skill to find the smile in a smirk or to be able to hear a thousand words in a caress. 

 

It was so easy to slip into the relationship -- to go from yelling to kissing. It seemed so seamless to him. He almost could remember the tipping moment when he found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips to bloody ones. Ones that he never thought he would kiss nor want to but now he couldn’t picture kissing anyone else. 

 

* * *

 

 

He peered at himself in the mirror, tired blue eyes reflecting back at him. Blue eyes that told tales of war and pain but also had the hint of smile lines that spoke of times of bliss and mirth. He ran a hand through his brown hair before looking away. He grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the door, throwing it on as he walked to a full-length mirror. Crisp black pants and pressed white shirt hugged his frame. A red tie hung from his collar, his hand ghosting over it. He closed his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath before heading out of the room. 

 

He slipped into the waiting car and tried to calm his nerves, looking out the window in an attempt to do just that. 

 

He never thought this day would come. 

 

* * *

 

 

The moment when he realized that he loved Keith Kogane was a moment that Lance would always remember. They just went through a tough battle and the Red Lion took a hard hit and Lance thought his heart stopped when Keith stopped responding. He remembered calling out numerous times, desperate to hear an answer. 

 

_ Not him _ , was the thought that went through his head constantly. They’ve only been in space for a few months but those few days, the battles, the closeness has bridged the schism that was between them. They were children thrown into an intergalactic war; rivalries were pointless. 

And sometime during those days, Lance had fallen in love with the snarky, hot-headed Keith Kogane and at that moment thought he lost him forever. 

 

So when Keith stumbled out of the Red Lion, holding his side with blood painting his lips in some sort macabre imitation of lipstick, Lance did the logical thing.

 

He kissed him. 

 

And sealed his fate. 

 

* * *

 

 

A fond smile appeared on his lips as he watched trees pass by. Their first kiss was something that was reminisced with a chuckle and a squeeze. He could still hear Hunk’s and Pidge’s gasps of surprise and Shiro’s helmet hitting the ground. 

 

He wouldn’t change it for the world though. 

 

He wouldn’t change anything. All the pain only made the happiness all the better. 

 

* * *

 

Their relationship was far from perfect, especially in its infancy. They fought. They argued. They went to bed angry. They nearly reached the breaking point so many times but Lance could never walk away. Could never find it within himself to turn away from Keith. 

 

And he was so thankful that Keith felt the same way.

 

They fought but always found each other afterward. Spoke and found a common ground if there was one. They were both stubborn and they owned their faults. They were young but not naive. They knew they had faults, that they were far from perfect.

 

But that’s all Lance could see when he looked at Keith. 

 

A man that has been given the worse in life but still persevered. Lance only wished he could be half as strong as Keith was. He saw the cracks they left. No one walked through what they did without a few scars. Nights were spent comforting each other. Moonlight walks were interrupted sometimes with tears. Mornings brought mugs of coffee and black bags under eyes but Lance wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Not for peaceful nights.

 

Not for a scarless body or mind.

 

He would wake up every night if it meant he got to hold Keith in his arms again. 

 

He would sacrifice limbs to keep a smile on Keith’s face. 

 

Give up his heart if it meant Keith’s kept beating. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance’s head tipped forward, forehead resting against the bed. “You’re going to live.” He whispered, tears soaking the mattress, “You’re going to live.”

 

He didn’t know who he was pleading to, if it was Keith or some higher deity. At this point, he didn’t care. He only cared about Keith living. To see him walk down that aisle. To kiss him as his husband. To be able to call Keith his husband. To hear their child call Keith dad. 

 

Tears slipped down Lance’s cheeks. They were supposed to have happiness. They found each other. He found his soulmate, was it wrong of him to want a life with him? 

 

Lifting his head, Lance resumed smoothing back Keith’s hair, tears dripping from his chin. He couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away. He didn’t care if anyone saw him weep. He didn’t give a fuck about the Paladin image, that they should appear tough and level-headed at all times. His lover, the one that held his heart and soul, was on the bed dying and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

 

He would cry. He would scream. And no one could stop him. 

 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Lance hiccuped. He refused to look away from Keith’s face, afraid that he would miss the last moment he could have with him in that fleeting second. “Lance, buddy-”

 

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘we have a cure’ I really don’t give a fuck, Hunk. I’m sorry, but that’s the truth.” Lance said, his voice hoarse from crying. 

 

The hand left without another word. 

 

* * *

 

 

The car pulled to a stop and Lance took a shaky breath. He opened it and stepped out. He looked up at the gray sky, white flakes dancing around him. He exhaled, it appearing as a faint gray cloud. A breathless laugh left him before a fond smile appeared on his lips. 

 

Today was the day. 

 

Without a second thought, Lance headed up the stairs, ignoring the flashes from the camera that were camped outside and headed into the venue, tears already beading up in his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

“It will be snowing,” he whispered into Keith’s ear, “I know how much you love snow,” he said with a small, wet chuckle. 

 

He let out a shaky breath. “I’ll be waiting for you, probably anxious as hell. You’ll laugh at me as you walk down the aisle. Maybe we should get you a veil.” He weakly joked before he sobbed, he quickly brought it back as he cupped Keith’s pale face, “You’re going to look so beautiful, like an angel. I don’t deserve you, fuck, I know that but that doesn’t mean you get to leave. Let me show you that I can be someone that does. Give me that opportunity or don’t. Just live, Keith. Please. Just. Live.”

 

* * *

 

 

The music was soft as the doors opened. Lance took in a sharp breath, his body tensing but it quickly melted, tears springing to his eyes. 

 

Blue met purple.

 

And the tears slipped. 

 

He was quick to wipe them away, a fond chuckle breaking through his lips when he saw Keith roll his eyes and shake his head slightly. 

 

Lance couldn’t help but smile as he watched Keith come closer to him. He was so happy that they decided to use sweet pea flowers in the otherwise white bouquet for Keith to hold. The vibrant, royal purple made Keith’s eyes shine and Lance found himself getting lost in them. It took everything within him to not grab Keith and pull him into a kiss once he was close enough. He watched fondly as Keith knelt down to give his flowers to Amelia, the young girl smiling largely as she held onto them. 

 

As he stood, Lance reached out and grasped Keith’s hands, bringing him to the altar. He smiled at him, sure he looked lovestruck but couldn’t find it in himself to care. He loved this man and always would. He gave Keith’s hands a squeeze, “You look perfect tonight.” He whispered. 

 

Keith’s eyes shone brightly as they looked up at him, a small bashful smile on his lips. 

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lance McClain and Keith Kogane in…”

 

Today was the day…

 

He became a married man. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Song: Perfect by Ed Sheeran


End file.
